Perennial
COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- GTA IV COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 COLOR SET 16 COLOR SET 17 COLOR SET 18 }} }} |flags = GTA IV None |modelname = peren (3D Universe) perennial (HD Universe) perennial2 (GTA IV, FlyUs variant) |handlingname = PEREN (All games) |textlabelname = PEREN (All games) PEREN2 (GTA IV, FlyUs variant) |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Perennial is a station wagon and minivan in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV (and its episodes) and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is manufactured by Dinka in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the car´s design resembles a slightly modified and smaller 1962-69 Nova Chevrolet Chevy II Wagon with a simpler side panel design, taller tail lights and a different grille, but it mostly resembles 1970-86 Jeep Grand Wagoneer or a Fiat 1100 R Familiare and the grille for GTA Vice City was resembling Peugeot 504 wagon. The GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas renditions of the Perennial come in two variations: with or without roof rack. While the GTA Vice City rendition features only solid body colours, the GTA San Andreas rendition commonly features a two tone colour scheme, but sometimes it comes with a totally dark blue paintjob. The roof colour cannot be changed at TransFender but visiting Pay 'n' Spray changes it. The GTA San Andreas's Perennial has chromed side moldings in its upper body and apart from its tail lights, it looks more like its real-life counterpart when compared to the GTA III or GTA Vice City renditions of the vehicle. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories, the car assumes a slightly newer and leaner model that resembles a Oldsmobile Custom Cruiser, based on the position of the side panels and grille, but retains elements of previous iterations of the car in the rear. The rendition of the car in these games also features two tone body colors and in GTA VCS, it can come with few one-color paintjobs. The Hearse from GTA LCS resembles the Perennial. According to the Capital Autos website, the Perennial in GTA III was known as the "Maurice" early during development of the game. HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Perennial has been drastically changed, and is now based on the second generation Honda Stream. The model is mainly based on Honda models, mainly the Stream and with details like windows from the 2007-2011 Honda CR-V and the Honda Stream. The rear of the sides and rear window are also similar to those Mercedes-Benz R-Class and Audi A4 B8 Avant. It's the only vehicle in GTA IV which has fully glassed roof, which is very reminiscent of the ill-fated Renault Avantime. The taillights loosely resembles that of a 2006 - Present Toyota Previa. Instead of fog lights, the Perennial sports daytime running lights, where the lights are always on regardless of time of day similar to those of second generation Acura MDX. The interior seating is part leather and part cloth, just like the Honda CRV. The Perennial is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice (male voice for the FlyUS variant), but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. The Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Nintendo DS rendition appears to resemble a K platform Station wagon. while the PSP and iOS versions the Perennial is more modern and resembles a Mitsubishi Space Wagon, with some styling cues from the GTA IV rendition. Current Design Gallery Civilian= |-| FlyUS= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The underpowered, front-wheel drive Perennial is quite sluggish. Acceleration is highly lacking, as is speed, but the handling is responsive, but quite heavy, and is prone to oversteer and rolling. It is, however, quite sturdy, and can withstand significant damage before bursting into flames and exploding. The Perennial is also easy to ram off roads, especially with large, fast vehicles such as the Fire Truck and the Barracks OL. 3D Universe Overview HD Universe The Dinka Perennial "MPV AW" vastly improves in performance. Gone is the 3D Universe's FWD layout, ditched in favor of an RWD layout. Acceleration is now average, with a reasonable top speed. Handling is also upgraded significantly, as the Perennial no longer flops about on the road, but keeps steady. The suspension is quite firm for a vehicle of this size, and aides high-speed cornering. Braking is average. Crash deformation is below average, and as such the Perennial cannot sustain much damage before being un-drivable. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Modifications ''Grand Theft AUto: San Andreas'' *The Perennial can only be modified in a TransFender garage. Image Gallery Maurice-GTA3-front.jpg|An early form of the Grand Theft Auto III Perennial as the "Maurice", as depicted in the Capital Autos website. Perennial-GTACW-PSP.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (PSP Version). Special Variants *Perennials bearing the livery of the FlyUS airline company can be found around Francis International Airport, Liberty City. This vehicle has a functioning roof-mounted light, and cannot be resprayed at a Pay 'n' Spray. Breaking the roof-mounted light will have a similar detail of that of the emergency lights seen on V-bar sirens of emergency vehicles. Perennial2-GTAIV-front.png|The FlyUS Perennial in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Big Smoke - A unique black Perennial, owned by Smoke, is seen in this mission and also is the first car you "drive", although the game does it for you. For the trick to get this car, see Special Vehicles in GTA San Andreas. * Sweet & Kendl - The same Perennial is blown up by Ballas during the drive-by. * Customs Fast Track - The Perennial is the car found inside the second conteiner. The Lost and Damned * Politics - A lot of FlyUS Perennials can be seen on the back entrance and blocking the exits once Johnny kills Arthur Stubbs. Notable Owners *Big Smoke owned a black Perennial before it was destroyed in a drive-by shooting. *Marty Chonks *Michelle Cannes (formerly) *Phil Cassidy *Korean Mob Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *In the parking lot inside Portland Harbor, Portland. *Alley beside XXX Mags, Red Light District, Portland. *Across from the Police Department in Portland View, at south. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns often around the poorer areas of Los Santos. *Can also be found in any of the metropolitan areas of the state. *Importable from Easter Basin, San Fierro after you unlock importing/exporting. Import cost: $8,000 (Tuesday and Thursday only). *Parked outside Coutt and Schutz in Jefferson, Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Capital Autos parking area, Harwood, Portland. *The construction site in Hepburn Heights, Portland. *The flophouse in Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale in where Donald Love lived after being bankrupt. *At the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *By Phil Cassidy's depot in Viceport. *Northeast of the hospital in Little Havana, across from a basketball court. *Parked in the forecourt of Sunshine Autos, along with a Blista Compact and an Admiral. *The mission Truck Stop will grant the player a unique pink explosion and fireproof Perennial that the player can keep after the mission. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *In the whole city, but mostly in Algonquin. *The FlyUS version is only available in Francis International Airport. *A Perennial can be seen blocking the road in the ending of the chase between Ivan and Niko in the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. It has no driver, so the player is able to easily take it. Trivia General *The Perennial's name may be a reference to the fact that the vehicle reappears in the same form in various GTA games. The word "Perennial" means "lasting or continuing throughout the year". *The Perennial plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''Grand Theft Auto III: K-JAH **Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: **Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: K-JAH West **Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: Fresh FM **Grand Theft Auto IV: Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM **Episodes from Liberty City: Self-Actualization FM 3D Universe *In ''GTA Vice City Stories, during the mission Truck Stop, a fireproof and explosion proof Perennial is available. *In GTA San Andreas, the Ballas destroy Big Smoke's Perennial by shooting the gas tank. However, the Perennial's fuel cap is located on the driver's side, but the Ballas destroy the vehicle by shooting at the passenger side. HD Universe *The LCPD police radio refers to the Perennial as an "MPV". *When selecting a vehicle in GTA IV multiplayer races, it is only possible to select the FlyUS version of the Perennial, rather than the civilian version, whereas the Feroci is available as civilian only. *Strangely, getting the FlyUS Variant to spawn in the parking lot of Francis International Airport may sometimes require entering the airport first and waiting for one to spawn on the relief roads adjacent to the runway, then turning back and heading back towards the parking lot. This same phenomenon also applies to the FlyUS Feroci. Navigation }} de:Perennial es:Perennial nl:Perennial pl:Perennial pt:Perennial ru:Perennial Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dinka Category:FlyUS Vehicles Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vans Category:People Carriers Category:Station Wagons